


Art for Taking Up The Tangled Threads (and spinning something strong and true)

by IamShadow21, kath_ballantyne



Series: Stitch Witch Bucky Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Animal Transformation, Embroidery, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fiber Arts, Fiber Magic, Gen, Knitting, Magic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Roman Catholicism, Weaving, World War II, spinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne
Summary: Art for IamShadow21's Marvel Bang ficA title page, page break and six illustrations.
Since his birth, Bucky has been surrounded by magic. Passed down through his mother's line, Bucky has the gift - the inborn ability only a handful possess - to take fibre and craft it into cloth that has the power to help the wearer. 
It's a sin. 
It's shameful. 
It could be the only thing that gets Bucky and Steve home from the war alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always it's wonderful to work with my partner in all things IamShadow. This ended up a bit different and shorter than we'd intended and with less in the way of illustrations but given what life has thrown at us this year we got it done and that's something I'm pleased with.
> 
> Big thankyou to Alby Mangroves for looking over my art for me and for hooking us up with an awesome fic beta Nursedarry.
> 
> Bucky Barnes and fibre art is kind of a niche market but it ticks all our boxes. Pretty sure there's a few others of you out there who'd appreciate it.
> 
> I learnt that making yarn on a spinning wheel is easier for me than drawing one and that if you draw embroidery how you would stitch it, it kind of just ends up looking a bit pixelated.  
> I really wish I'd had time to actually spin something that Ruth could knit up for this fic and I'd have liked to have embroidered the title page or something but life had many other plans.

  
Title page

  
Page Break - The spindle Bucky Makes

  
Bucky combing out fibre for his Gran at the spinning wheel

  
Bucky knitting for Steve 

  
Steve covered in knitted love

  
Bucky knitting socks

  
Bucky trying out the spindle he made

  
The scapular of St Michael the Archangel that Bucky makes post Winter Soldier


End file.
